


You thought your day was awkward

by cybertronisdeadandsoarewe



Series: It's Still a Mystery To Me [2]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 18:51:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11258847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cybertronisdeadandsoarewe/pseuds/cybertronisdeadandsoarewe
Summary: Ever had to announce that your significant other who you've been at war with for a few million years is having your baby to his subordinates and closest friends? Megatron has.





	You thought your day was awkward

**Author's Note:**

> Uh so. I thank who ever ask how the announcement went... That I'm mostly not including in the main work because idk how it'd fit so um yeah. Here it goes  
> Though to be real I don't know how well this wens so-oo...

               Ratchet answers the base’s comm line to find himself again, faced with an irate warlord.

               “Medic,” He growls “I grow weary of waiting for a message from Optimus. We have a great deal to discuss.”

               “Typical. Optimus is unwell, you genocidal maniac. You can wait for him to feel better or you fragging well at least ask after your mate politely.” The ambulance grumbles.

               Megatron glares for a moment. “I will send you coordinates. I expect to be groundbridged in immediately. I will forgive your insolence and your tone this orn. On the condition you do not neglect to inform me of Optimus’ health suffering in any way.”

               “YOU have no authority to give me orders,” the medic bristles.

              “You know what little medic? I believe that we have the coordinates to you base from bridging Optimus back. I will be there in 3 breems. Have your team gathered to be briefed on the situation and afterwords I will attend to my mate as a sire ought. In light of our…renewed relationship, I’ve had my lieutenants drawing up a preliminary peace treaty.” Megatron answers.

              Ratchet scoffs “A peace that only benefits you I’m sure.”

              “If it benefited only myself and my decepticons little medic I would be deprived of my new mate and my firstborn. To guarantee the safety of my carrying mate I must guarantee the safety of the remaining autobots. After all, when his frame grows heavy, who among my decepticons would he trust to guard him in my absence? None, I should think medic. Megatron gathers himself and pulls his temper fully to heel.“And for him to stand beside me to rule and restore Cybertron I must court him properly in the traditions of Kaon. For that I must win the approval of no less than one close friend or relative for each of the thirteen Primes. If you intend to be one of Optimus’ retinue, one of the mecha expected to ensure his safety and happiness during the sequester after the newspark’s separation, you must let go of your foolish mechling crush. I truly wish for this war to end and to see a new light dawning over Cybertron. A Cybertron where no mech goes without fuel and shelter, where each mecha has the same rights and lives under the same law. A goal even you once found noble, with a clinic in Rodion’s Deadend to show for it. Please let us bury this grudge. Not for my comfort but for Optimus.”

                “Stop pretending I'm the only mech at fault. Maybe, Megatron, you should know that you’re always annoyed just seeing me. After how many vorn of Orion’s acquaintanceship and how many centivorn of war and you can’t get off your arrogance and pride to remember my name?” The medic snaps.

                “Ratchet, then, or Medic Ratchet. A habit so long held will take time to alter. Think on my propositions, think on what has happened. Gather your team and I will explain this situation to them as best I can. I offer my apologies for past offence and acknowledge my responsibilities in creating this war and the enmity between us. To end this war, I must endeavor to end feuds like ours. I will arrive in 3 breem.”

The screen goes dark and something in Ratchet twist. When Megatronus had been seeing Orion there had only been whispers of a formal Kaoni courtship. No declaration of intent. But he’d studied it out of fear for Orion, and because he did have a foolish mechling crush. The medic certainly, as one of Optimus’ and Orion’s closest friends qualify as an essential member of the traditional thirteen mech retinue. But Tradition requires a mech skeptical to test the suitor. Ratchet knows in his spark that he will test Megatron’s change of heart both for Optimus and his fellow Autobots. And the rest of the retinue, whoever else Optimus chose, would give the warlord just as much of a run for his money. The torch that he’d carried for so long had died out when Optimus had fallen so easily back into Megatron’s arms. His spark had moved on and was after so long remembering the pulse of another EM field that had called to it. He was ready to move on, with or without peace.

 

 

                         Megatrons arrival on base was greeted with with an anxious suspicion thick in the air. Though the warlord seemed relatively unaffected, no mech present was without concerns. “Please, sit, this will be a long emotionally taxing meeting. We had intended for Optimus to preside over this but as he is unwell, I will be giving this briefing twice.” With some nudging from the resident medic the gathered team settles suspiciously into place before the warlord. He scans the group quickly making sure no bot is missing.

                     Bumblebee, Arcee, Medic Ratchet, Wheeljack, Bulkhead, Smokescreen. All present.

                    “There is really no delicate way to put this. The war is coming to an end, peace treaties are being drafted on both sides. Optimus had wanted to tell you personally though this information has been transmitted to and received by the command staff of the Sanguine and the Xantium.” Megatron pauses. “As leaders of the two factions we have a history. Long ago we were friends and lovers, and as many things begin for us it began with an argument that we settled, but not without coming to the conclusion that for one night we could put our disagreements aside and see each other mech to mech.”

                       Wheeljack’s optics go wide “They didn’t!” The warlord shifts uncomfortably, though he’s glad that at least one member of the team wasn’t going to make him say it outright. “We engaged in consensual interface. As result of that interface, Optimus is carrying.”

                    Wheeljack is on his pedes and screaming before bulkhead can catch him. “YOU FRAGGED OUR PRIME! WHAT THE SLAGGING PIT? YOU CAN'T JUST PUT AN ENTIRE WAR ON HOLD TO GET LAID THE FU-” The former Wrecker is cut off by having a large had clapped over his mouth by an unamused Bulkhead.

                  “I also sparked your Prime. By Kaon’s standards, this is really not so shocking.” Megatron replies.

                     “But by Iacon’s it certainly is.” Arcee snaps. “And in much of the Northern Hemisphere. To have interfaced with a mech like you- a gladiator, a tyrant who you’d fought for millennia and bring a sparkling into it? Madness of the highest degree!” “

                     Yet not unheard of even in Iacon for two houses to settle a quarrel with a bonding. I know little of Iacon’s traditions, true, but what little a gladiator could get Orion to tell while he was fascinated with recording and filing a way mine. And Prime is not Orion. He knows nothing of what Orion knew. If I am remiss in my duties in courting your Prime- and our courtship will be rather longer than you expect I’m sure- I expect to be informed, you have your Prime’s audial and mine.”

                   ::Sure we do. Do you really expect me to believe the Decepticon that took my voice will hear me?::Bumblebee beeped.

                   “No. I am not fool enough to believe a simple declaration and a few gestures will stem the flow of this war. I will spend many centuries proving myself to you. I wish to see my sparkling grow. For that I must forge a lasting peace that is stronger that the war I have wrought. When one courts a rival the must also court their house and their companions. If I cannot prove myself to you, Bumblebee as Optimus’ eldest adopted Sparkling then I have a difficult path ahead of me.” The warlord concedes.

                   ::If you prove it. If you make Optimus happy. If you love your newspark. I can forgive you for taking my voice.:: 

Megatron dips his head. “Little one, I do not intend to leave even that wrong unmended. I will see to it that Ratchet has his pick of fabricators and what specialist remain so that you may speak again. I apologize though it does little to mend the time spent without it. I admire your bravery.”

                    “You apologize? I have lost two mates by your decepticons. Do you intend to drag them back from the Allspark?” Arcee growls. “Or do you intend to have mecha like Airachnid and Starscream babysit?” “Arachnid’s helm you can put on a pike for all I care. Starscream however, you may make a complaint about through official channels. However, be advised that the mech will make his way to trial and his survival thus far has depended greatly on his silver glossa. If you pursue that route he will not deny his guilt. He will try and take as many mecha he can with him. Be mindful that many a decepticon has lost their mate to you as well.”

                     “You, protecting Starscream? Next thing we know pigs will start flying.” Bulkhead remarks.

                       “It will not be the first time. So, to summarize this meeting, Prime and I are having a newspark. We will be in a committed courtship relationship. There are peace treaties being written up. Any other questions before I go to my mate?”

                      “I have one.” Smokescreen pipes up. “Yes?” Megatron answers. Smokescreen stands, “So. Are we going to need audial protection for your visit to Prime or is it staying platonic? Um. Sir?”

                      The warlord groans. “What part of Optimus is unwell did you not understand. Dismissed. All off you dismissed.” He receive a ping from Bumblebee, and opens the unsecured message- a map of the base. Thank you the warlord mouths with a bow as Team Prime departs.

                       ::Don’t you dare make me regret this.:: Bumblebee answers, turning away.

                         ::Never.:: The warlord pings back, grateful and humbled by the little yellow scout.


End file.
